


And we lay nocturnal, speculate what we feel

by EggplantSalad



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Actually really tender and respectful sex despite all these tags, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Canon Queer Relationship, Cock Slut, Comeplay, Communication is Sexy, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionism Fantasy, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Patrick Brewer is a Cockslut, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink if you squint, Sexual Fantasy, Slut Shaming, Tender Filth, Tender Sex, Thirsty Bottom Patrick Brewer, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome fantasy, Two Cocksluts in Love, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, no really, voyeurism fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantSalad/pseuds/EggplantSalad
Summary: "Oh god, don’t you dare, not against the door,” he laughed, bucking against Patrick’s eager, familiar touch. “Unless you want everyone on this floor to hear how I sound when I—“ he stuttered to a stop as Patrick froze, eyes wide.“Oh my god, you think that’s hot,” David breathed.Or: David talks Patrick through a fantasy after his high school reunion.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 99
Kudos: 361





	And we lay nocturnal, speculate what we feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> This fic contains verbal humiliation and slut-shaming, but it is consensual and within the context of a sexual fantasy in a loving, committed relationship. It should go without saying, but PLEASE don't actually talk to your partner this way without negotiating it first and checking in throughout for continuous, enthusiastic consent.
> 
> Many thanks to [Kiwiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana), incorrigible beta reader extraordinaire.
> 
> Title is from James Blake's ["I Am Sold"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCMH-8A84kc), which is a real jam if you're, like, a sad British robot who smokes a lot of weed.

Patrick was already kissing him before David had closed the door to their hotel room.

“Well, that was a lovely ti— _mmph_ ,” David said as Patrick’s mouth surged up against his, as Patrick shoved him up against the door, one hand already sliding back to David’s ass. 

David was surprised but alert to opportunity, so he melted into the kiss, slung his arms over Patrick’s broad shoulders, and let Patrick wedge one thick thigh right up under his balls. 

He hadn’t known. How had he not known that Patrick was this horny? Patrick had been funny, sociable, polite the whole evening, guiding David around the hotel ballroom and introducing him to all his old high school friends so proudly: “This is my fiancé _David_.” 

They’d spent the last two hours with a crowd of guys who used to be on Patrick’s baseball team, and David had been terrified of how that might go, but it was fine. After Patrick’s pink-cheeked introduction, there was a split second of silence in which David seriously contemplated homicide—or, fine, a really cutting remark—and then _Hello My Name is Justin_ had punched Patrick lightly on the shoulder and told him he was out of his league with David. Overwhelmed with the moment, Patrick could only grin and shrug his shoulders.

After a while they’d ended up lounging in a rough circle of folding chairs, David tucked into Patrick’s side, listening to the guys reminisce about high school. There was a lot of beer and laughing and Patrick and David were invited to hang out again next time they were in town. It was almost midnight before they could tear themselves away, and David was glad they’d sprung for a hotel room instead of staying with the Brewers. 

“I’m so happy. I’m so happy,” Patrick whispered into David’s chest in the elevator, right into the happy ache in David’s heart. “They all know, and they don’t care. I’m proud of you, of us, no matter what, but I’m so glad my friends are good people. I get to have this. I get to have all this, and you too, and I’m so happy.”

And then they were down the hallway and through the door and Patrick was kissing him, one hand fisted in David’s hair, one hand squeezing his ass. 

“I get to have all this,” Patrick repeated, grinding against David. 

“You do, baby, you get to have whatever you want,” David said, his cock filling against Patrick’s hip. 

“I want you,” Patrick said, licking up David’s throat. “Want you so much.”

“You have me, Patrick,” David groaned, tipping his head back to give Patrick better access. Patrick unfastened David’s jeans and slid a hand inside, cupping his cock through his underwear. “Oh god, don’t you dare, not against the door,” he laughed, bucking against Patrick’s eager, familiar touch. “Unless you want everyone on this floor to hear how I sound when I—" he stuttered to a stop as Patrick froze, eyes wide.

“Oh my god, you think that’s hot,” David breathed.

“I—maybe?” he said, and that was the fun thing with Patrick sometimes, when something got him all hot and he didn’t know why, and David got to help him map out one more little corner of his sexuality. 

“You want your high school friends and your old geometry teacher to actually hear us fuck?” he pressed gently.

Patrick shook his head instantly, thank god, and—okay. Okay. David thought he knew what this was, the shape of this.

David gripped Patrick by the shoulders, backed him further into the room and up against the bed.

“You don’t want them to hear us fuck, but you like to imagine it,” David guessed as they hurriedly undressed each other.

“Oh wow, yeah, that, I like that,” Patrick said, as if David had mentioned a favorite beer.

“Who do you want to imagine us?” David asked, crawling after Patrick onto the bed. He thought he knew the answer but needed Patrick to say it anyway. Patrick’s face flushed and he dipped his head.

“Come on, baby, you can tell me,” David crooned, stroking down Patrick’s chest. “I want them to hear us too.”

Patrick’s cheeks were as red as if he’d been slapped. “The guys. The guys on the team,” he said, biting his lip as David’s hand found his cock. “I kept wondering if they thought of me like this, if they imagined us doing this, when I introduced you. When they heard I was gay.”

“Oh yeah, they imagined it. I bet they thought it was super hot, too,” David said, and Patrick’s mouth fell open, but his eyebrows knit a little. Hmm, warmer but not exactly it, then. He remembered the way Patrick kept touching him all evening, casually, possessively, always with one hand on the small of his back, resting on his thigh, holding his hand, stroking his shoulder. Reminding people. “They could tell how much you wanted it, how happy you are, how much you love to fuck now,” he added, and saw the shudder ripple through Patrick’s body. _Bingo_.

“Yeah,” Patrick said, his eyes starry. “I do love it.” He kissed David thoroughly, drew back a little. “Love you.” He kissed David some more, then nudged David away a little and rolled onto his stomach, opening his legs in clear invitation. David draped himself over Patrick first, pinning him with his full weight, grinding against Patrick’s ass. 

“That what you want?” David said, grazing the shell of Patrick’s ear with his teeth. “You want my cock?”

Patrick ground his ass up against David, spread his thighs a little more. “Yes, god, I—please, I want it. I, uh, cleaned up when I showered a few hours ago.”

David sat back and grabbed the lube from the night stand, slicked up his fingers and slowly pushed one into Patrick.

“ _Did_ you,” he murmured as he worked his finger in and out, stroking up and down Patrick’s back with his other hand. “So you’ve been wanting this all night?”

“I wanted you every single minute,” Patrick said, arching his back, and David’s heart tripped and stumbled giddily. Christ, he was going to make this _so_ good for Patrick.

“That’s right, baby,” David said, letting his words drip like honey as he added a second finger, scissoring them a little. “You wanted it so bad tonight that you got yourself all ready just in case. Don’t think I can’t tell you already fingered yourself in the shower.” Patrick’s cry spiraled into something high and thin as David added a third finger.

“I bet they all pictured it: sensible Patrick Brewer, student council treasurer, varsity baseball, boy next door, taking a cock in his ass and loving…every…minute.” David punctuated each of his last words with light slaps on Patrick’s cheeks. Then he crooked his fingers and rubbed, and Patrick smacked a fist down on the pillow, swearing.

“I wonder what they’d think if they saw how hot you get for it. How you moan and beg and stick your ass out for it,” he said, twisting his fingers in and out.

“ _Yes_ ,” Patrick hissed, getting his knees and elbows under him and rocking back against David. “Hell _yes_. _Please_ , David—I love it. Come on, I’m ready, come on.

David ignored him, kept teasing Patrick’s rim with his fingers. “I could make you come just from this,” he said meditatively. “Just from fucking you with my fingers. I wonder what all the guys on the baseball team would say if they knew. If they could see you now, on all fours and ready to be mounted.

Patrick’s breath exploded out like steam from a boiling-over pot. “Oh god, I want them to think about that. I want them to see.”

“Yeah? Then we’re gonna give them a show, baby,” said David. He pulled his fingers out and got off the bed, tapped Patrick’s hip. “Turn around so you’re facing the foot of the bed—no, stay on your hands and knees, just like that.” Patrick obeyed, sides heaving.

“There we go,” David said, sliding back behind Patrick. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave your hole empty for long,” he said as he slicked up his cock, trying to lead Patrick back into that space, David’s favorite place in the world, that honest, safe place where there was nothing but their bodies and what they could think of to do with them together, whatever words they could say to make each other feel good.

“Yeah, David, I’m ready, I—please, David,” said Patrick.

“Ready for what?” David said. “Tell all those guys what you want. They’re right over there watching us. They’ve all got their cocks out and they’re stroking themselves, thinking about how hot you look when you’re about to get fucked.”

It was a gamble, and he watched Patrick’s reaction carefully, ready to steer things back to safer ground if Patrick couldn’t say it. Patrick really got off on hearing dirty talk, but he was still shy about using it himself, and David had just asked him to do it while imagining two dozen of his high school friends watching.

Patrick moaned, dropped down and rutted mindlessly against the duvet, but David jerked his hips back up so he couldn’t find relief that way. “What are you ready for, Patrick? What do you want? What do you always want? Tell them,” David urged, rubbing his shaft between Patrick’s cheeks, against his rim.

“I want...I want your cock,” Patrick choked out, and David patted his ass approvingly. 

“Uh huh, and where do you want my cock?” David said, resting the tip at Patrick’s entrance, making sure Patrick could feel it.

David could feel the exact moment when Patrick snapped, when he let go, and that was it, it was always David’s favorite moment, it was almost better than the sex itself, because it meant Patrick trusted him, that Patrick was so turned on he didn’t care what he said.

“I want your cock in my ass,” Patrick slurred, rocking backwards, trying to impale himself.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” David said sweetly. He pushed all the way in with one steady thrust, then stopped. “There you go, baby, now my cock’s in your ass. Is that all you wanted?”

“David—goddammit, no, I need you to fuck me, please fuck me,” Patrick said, and David rewarded him with long, languid strokes, setting a rhythm calculated to drive Patrick slowly crazy.

“You always need to be fucked, don’t you?” David said, and Patrick arched his back, humming agreeably. “You want a cock in you all the time, in your mouth or in your ass, don’t you?”

" _Yes_ ,” Patrick whimpered. “Want your cock in me all the time, every day.”

“Mmm, you do, don’t you?” said David, speeding up a little. The room filled with the wet slap of their bodies colliding. “You can’t wait to get on your knees for me. To bend over for me, can you?”

“Yeah,” Patrick gasped. “I want it so much, I fucking _love_ it, love sucking your cock, love taking your cock. Come on, fuck me harder, David, _fuck me_.

“Christ, what a mouth you have on you,” David said, molding himself to Patrick’s back, slowing his thrusts until he was barely moving, tilting his head to the side to whisper in Patrick’s ear.

“Patrick, what kind of man wants a cock in his ass every minute? What kind of man needs to suck my cock so bad?”

“A really, _really_ gay one,” Patrick said, shaking with something between humor and desperation, and David snorted, chose not to derail the scene with a pedantic, trolling lecture about all the different kinds of men who liked cock, and how not all gay men liked anal, because Patrick knew, and that wasn’t what this was about. This was about Patrick fantasizing about showing everyone how happy he was now, how much he loved being gay.

“Mmhmm,” David said instead, picking up speed again. “So that’s what they’re all imagining. That’s what they’re all watching. You taking my cock like a fucking champ and begging for more, such a good little cockslut.”

Patrick made a high, breathless noise and David was worried he’d gone too far, but then Patrick grabbed David’s slicked up hand and moved it from his waist to his hair. It was too short to properly pull, but it was the sentiment, the visual, that mattered here, when Patrick was imagining an audience. 

David threaded his fingers through the short strands and pulled gently until Patrick’s back was deeply arched, until he was almost kneeling. David slid his hand back down, wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulders and pulled him back farther, until Patrick was upright, bowed back on his widely splayed knees, hands clutching at David’s arm for balance, the back of his head resting on David’s shoulder as David pounded into him.

“There, gorgeous, now they can all see everything,” David purred. “They can see how well you take it, how your cock bounces and leaks while you get fucked in the ass, how hard you come when a man fucks you. Is that what you want? You want them to see that?”

“Yeah, David, yeah,” Patrick panted. “Want them to see. Want them to know how much I love this. Tell me again. Tell me what I am.” His voice was strangled with the effort of saying the words, saying what he wanted.

“You’re really fucking gay?” David guessed, trying to remember what he’d said in the litany of filth he’d poured into Patrick’s ear over the past few minutes.

“No, the—the other one,” Patrick said. “Because I like—because I need your cock so much.”

“Ohhh,” David said. Bless. “You mean you want me to tell you what a cockslut you are again.” Patrick made a happy noise and David almost laughed. God, he loved this man so much. This brave, sweet man who was still learning what it meant to enjoy his own body, to embrace what made him feel good, to trust David to help him figure it out.

“Well, it’s true,” David improvised, nudging Patrick’s knees further apart so he could get a better angle. He asked again: “What kind of man needs a cock in his ass every minute? What kind of man can’t wait to suck dick?”

“A cockslut,” Patrick sighed blissfully and David wondered if it was normal to want to hug someone while fucking them raw and calling them degrading names. “David, I’m such a slut for your cock, I fucking love it, I want it all the time.”

“ _Yeah_ you do,” said David, pressing a secret grin into Patrick’s temple. “It’s all I can do to keep your needy little holes full. You want to suck my cock every morning. You want to drop your pants and spread your cheeks and beg me to fuck your slutty little asshole every single _day_ , don’t you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Patrick panted. “Every—every fucking day, I want it, _need_ it, I wish I could suck your cock while you fucked me.” 

“Mmm, maybe not my cock, but you could suck someone else’s,” suggested David, tracing Patrick’s trembling lips with the fingers on his clean hand. His hips slowed to a grating, glacial crawl. “Do you want a cock in your mouth right now?” he said, nudging the tips of his first two fingers in and out of Patrick’s mouth.

“Yes,” Patrick said, his voice quaking. “Yes, I want to s—I want to.” He wrapped his lips around David’s fingertips and sucked, the vibration of his moan buzzing through David’s whole hand. David pulled his fingers away and Patrick chased after them a little.

“Hold on, Patrick, whose cock do you want to suck? Can you tell me? They’re all standing over there, just waiting for you to ask. They’re so fucking hard from watching you.”

Patrick started to say a name, then ducked his head bashfully.

“You can tell me who if you want to,” David encouraged. “It’s okay, it’s just for play.” He dropped feather-light kisses onto Patrick’s shoulder. “I bet you had a crush on one of them back then and you didn’t even know it. Who was it, baby?”

“Justin,” Patrick blurted. “I wanted to be around him all the time, and I didn’t—I didn’t realize. I don’t, not now, I mean, I love _you_.” Patrick stumbled over his words, trying to make David understand.

“Shh, I know, honey; we’re just playing. Good choice, him,” David said, meaning it. Justin was handsome, fit, with dark brown curls and green eyes and broad shoulders, and yup, David could see how he’d have been a real heartbreaker at 18.

“Yeah?” said Patrick softly.

“Yeah,” said David, dropping another sweet kiss on Patrick's cheek. “And lucky you, baby, because there’s Justin, standing right in front of you, ready to feed you his cock.” He pressed his first two fingers back to Patrick’s mouth, tracing gently along his bottom lip. “You going to open up that pretty mouth? Show Justin how much you love to suck dick?”

Patrick whimpered, then sucked David’s fingers down, teeth covered as if it were a real blow job. He closed his eyes, sandy eyelashes fanning out over his scarlet cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, making absolutely indecent noises.

“Mmm, such a good little cocksucker you are,” David said, fucking him faster, faster. “Look at you, sucking cock while you get fucked in the ass. Is that what you wanted? Cocks filling up all your slutty holes at once?"

Patrick groaned and reached for his cock, but David pulled his fingers out, grabbed Patrick’s hand and put it back on the arm caging his chest. “Oh, no you don’t,” he said severely. “You’re not going to touch your dick. You’re going to come just from getting fucked and sucking cock, isn’t that right?” 

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Inspired, David swiped his fingers through the precome trickling from Patrick’s cock, then held his fingers to Patrick’s lips again. “Now open wide and suck Justin’s cock some more, honey. And if you do an _extra_ good job, he’ll come right in your mouth while I come up your ass, and then you’ll have come in both your dirty little holes, won’t you?” Patrick moaned again and bobbed his head on David’s fingers as he shoved his ass back against David’s cock, turned on beyond words.

David growled and fucked into Patrick, faster and faster, until Patrick was wailing and clenching around David, and David couldn’t help it, he was coming, coming, coming hard into Patrick’s tight heat. 

“No, _no_ ,” Patrick babbled, spitting out David’s wrinkled fingers and pushing back against his softening cock. “I didn’t come yet, I need to come, fuck, let me come, David.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t—you’re just so fucking hot,” David said, the tongue-tied one for once. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He wanted this to be so good for Patrick. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, baby,” David said, pulling out of Patrick and crawling to the side. “Lay down, Patrick, that’s it,” he said, as Patrick eased himself onto his back, chest heaving, cock an angry, weeping red. His eyes looked a question at David as David lay down beside him, propped up on one elbow, his hand rubbing soothing circles into Patrick’s chest. 

He leaned over and kissed Patrick thoroughly, something he hadn’t gotten to do while they’d been fucking. “Mmm,” David said, drawing back. “I can still taste all that come in your mouth.” 

Patrick’s breath caught, and he beamed at David. “There was—there was so much come, I could barely swallow it all,” he said.

“But you did, didn’t you?” said David, rubbing an absent finger around Patrick’s nipple. “Such a good boy. You sucked Justin’s cock and swallowed every fucking drop of what he gave you, didn’t you?"

“Yeah,” said Patrick, and he sounded like a kid who had just walked into Disney World for the first time. “I swallowed it all. I loved it. I can’t—I can’t wait to do it again. I love sucking dick, David, I’m _so_ fucking gay.”

David grinned wickedly at Patrick, pinched his nipple. “So I’ve heard.” He let his fingers trail down to Patrick’s straining cock, ghosted one finger down the shaft. Patrick groaned, bucked his hips up, but David kept going down, over his balls and between his legs.

“Spread,” he ordered curtly, tapping Patrick’s thigh. Patrick opened his legs obediently, eyes wide. David slipped his fingers down to Patrick’s hole and slid two right in. Patrick made a choked-off sound and arched against David’s fingers. David pushed Patrick’s knees back, instructed him to hold them there, then drove his fingers back in.

“Look at this messy little hole,” David continued. “Only I guess it’s not so little right now. How did it get so messy, sweetheart?” He worked three fingers in, then four, teasing the gaping rim with his thumb until Patrick was nearly sobbing, desperately pulling his knees as far back as he could.

“Answer me, Patrick,” David prompted, gently. He gestured to the rest of the room with his chin. “Tell them why your hole is all messy and stretched out.”

It took Patrick three tries to answer. “Because…because I got fucked,” he said, his voice wavering as David kept twisting his fingers. “You fucked me with your cock and now my ass is all full of lube and come, and don’t stop, David, _don’t stop_ , I want more, please let me come, _please_.”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” said David, snagging Patrick’s discarded undershirt and shoving it under his hips. “I’m gonna make this so good for you, honey. Here’s what’s going to happen: I’m going to keep fingering you until you come, and you’re going to keep your legs just like this while I do it so they can all see my come dripping out of your sloppy, used asshole. How does that sound?”

“Oh fuck _yes_ ,” Patrick said, panting as David’s fingers sped up, hitting his prostate with every stroke. “Do it, show them, get me so messy, fuck me, _fuck me_ , David, David, _David_ —" David clapped his hand over Patrick’s mouth to muffle his howl as he came, cock spurting all over his chest as David’s fingers worked furiously in his ass.

David gentled his fingers and pulled out, kissing Patrick’s thigh as he wiped his fingers on the disgusting shirt.

“Holy shit, that was hot,” Patrick said, punch drunk after his orgasm. He tried to prop himself up on his elbows but gave up and flopped back bonelessly. “Nope, staying here.”

“Baby, we have got to shower,” David laughed as he stretched back out along Patrick’s side.

Patrick bumped his forehead wearily against David’s. “Yeah, just hold on a minute. I think you fucked my actual brains out.”

“I did?” said David, shimmying his shoulders.

“Are you seriously fishing for compliments right now?” Patrick said, shaking his head incredulously.

“Always, yes,” David nodded.

Patrick laughed helplessly. Then he turned on his side to face David and his face became serious. “Alright,” he said, cupping David’s jaw in his hand. “Here’s a compliment, then: Thank you for being there for me. For helping me figure all this stuff out, without judging me or making it weird.” 

David felt his face going red, and he couldn’t get the words out for a moment. “Well, we’re getting married. Of course I’m here for you,” he said gruffly.

But Patrick shook his head. “No, David. I mean, from the first time you kissed me, before we ever knew this was going somewhere, you’ve been so patient and kind. You said you were damaged goods, but I knew that wasn’t true. I knew because you’re so good to me.

David closed his eyes against the sudden tears that wanted to come. “I just called you a cockslut,” he protested weakly. 

Patrick nodded patiently. “Yeah, and I loved it. A-plus dirty talk, would do again.” He kissed David then, sweetly, gently, and David leaned into it, sighing.

“Now come on,” Patrick said, pulling back. “My ass is leaking.”

“So romantic,” David laughed. “I really feel the love here.”

“I think that’s come. The word you’re looking for is come,” Patrick said as he rolled off the bed. 

“Oh no, I definitely meant love,” David said, following him to the bathroom. “But speaking of which, we need to throw that shirt away. It has love, like, _all_ over it.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Patrick as he stepped under the spray. “I got love all over my chest and up my ass and I’m pretty sure it’s in my hair too, and—

“Oh my god, shut up,” David snickered, cutting him off with a kiss.

Patrick pulled back and grinned and he was fucking incandescent, so full of joy David could hardly bear to look at him. “Make me,” he said.

“Sorry, only one fantasy per night,” David said. Then he kissed Patrick some more and shut him up anyway.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Railed and Derailed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342963) by [kiranerys42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranerys42/pseuds/kiranerys42)




End file.
